Drowning
by Belen79
Summary: Bamon: After their final victory over Klaus, both Bonnie and Damon come to realize that they may have unexpected feelings towards each other. But with Damon in a realationship with Elena things are not going to be easy.


After the final fight: It was finally over. They killed Klaus.

This is going to be a story about how Bonnie and Damon are going to recognize each other in a different way.

It´s my first shot at writing something about them and I don´t have any idea if this will stay a one shot or if it will be a complete story with more chapters. I just wanted to write something about them being together, so please review it and help me out. Thank you

Drowning

Summary: This takes place after the final defeat of Klaus by our Scooby Gang. They had to make a magical bond and sharing their feelings to reunite against their enemy. During this bond Bonnie and Damon realize that there is more to each other than they always thought. But Damon is in a relationship with Elena and is left very confused by his feelings for our favorite witch. Bonnie on the other hand doesn´t not realize that he is seeing her in another light now and has a hard time getting over him as she thinks her feelings for him are hopeless and will never be returned. Stefan also left town for a while to come to tracks with what he had done in his short period with Klaus.

Damon:

Soundtrack: Centre of attention, Jackson Waters

He could not quite believe that it was finally done. One of the most evil, cold-blooded killers and thus their most dangerous enemy so far was finally was finally gone forever. It still made him shiver when he thought of all the risks they were willing to take to do this. They had to ask the spirits of witches for help again and in that process almost lost Bonnie. Yes, the judgy witch finally found the solution to their problems. They all had to do a magical bond because only with the power of their humanity or in Stefan´s und Damon´s case, what was left of it, deep inside, was it possible to overcome such evil as the original vampire and the his hybrid army. But it was Bonnie´s task to draw their inner power and gather it and to work the spell on Klaus. But unfortunately Klaus tricked her and almost drained her dry. Luckily she was able to get her herself together and to get over with the spell just before getting killed. After that, she fainted and fell to the ground. He had never seen it coming but all of a sudden it meant something to him and felt a heavy sadness, thinking that she was dead. As it turned, she was only unconsciousness due to the loss of blood and recovered quickly.

But ever since that day he felt confused. He was now in relationship with Elena and should be happy as he had all he ever wanted. But there was that sadness carried on and on. He now saw that there was so much more to Bonnie than he had known before their bonding experience. Sure, Bonnie had not got Elena´s flawless beauty but she was pretty in her own and very special way. What was more she would always challenge him and would not be too impressed with his cockiness. She fought for her beliefs and to would do anything to save her beloved ones even if it meant her own death. As the days after their victory passed, he missed her more and more. He felt that strange longing to spend more time with her, to get to know her better and to even touch her. This just didn´t make sense, here he was, in love with the one girl that had first brought out his caring side after Katharine, but his thoughts circled around a certain someone almost all the time: Bonnie, his new centre of attention. But her hate for him was obviously and there was no way that he could hurt Elena after what she had been through, so he how could he ever be close to Bonnie? It nearly killed him.

Bonnie:

Soundtrack: End of Heartache, Killswitch Engage

She still was not completely over Jeremy and also could not forget her near death experience that strange day. She had changed since the day of their great victory in so many ways. It had begun when their group started their bond. They had to open themselves to make it work. So slowly and after so much time spend together, she saw what she had been blind to all the time: Damon´s good side. The hurt caused by the rejection of his father, Katherine and unfortunately also Elena. He let down his guard in front of the group in order to achieve their goal: to defeat their enemy and to final save Elena and all the innocent people of Mystic Falls. Sure, he had done many dreadful things, but he could be so much more than the homicidal lady killer he pretended to be all the time. She was becoming more and more fascinated with his personality without even realizing it first, but she already knew that she had no chance in hell. He loved Elena and everybody knew it as it had been obvious all the time. And suddenly it hurt her when she thought about how willingly he had been to sacrifice everybody including when it comes to save Elena´s life. And now that Stefan was out of the way, Damon had finally managed to win Elena over. They seemed to be so happy. She tried to be happy for her best friend and for him, but somehow she just couldn´t, she just thought about him and wished that she would be the one he cared about so much. But it was no use, it was not meant to be. She knew she had to get out of this town or she would drown in her feelings.


End file.
